Moeka China
Moeka China is one of the characters in High School Fleet and the captain of the battleship ''Musashi''. The childhood friend of Akeno Misaki, Moeka's nickname is Moka (only used by Akeno). Her favorite phrase is "There is no genius that beats hard work." Appearance Moeka has light gray shoulder-length hair with light pale skin and purple eyes. She wears a small red clip on the left side of her hair. In the first episode of High School Fleet, she wears the standard Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School uniform. For the rest of her appearances, she wears an officer's uniform, complete with a black skirt, light black leggings, and black boots. She has also been shown wearing a captain's hat at times. Personality & Traits Described as a "born leader", Moeka was assigned to be captain of the Musashi, which is only crewed by the school's best students, a testament to her academic achievements. As Akeno's close friend, Moeka always gives Akeno something to be inspired about, namely how the Blue Mermaids go around the world helping people. They always do things together, one of which is trying to become Blue Mermaids themselves. Another incident that proves their friendship was during the events of the OVA, where she decided to help the Harekaze crew from getting signatures to oppose the rumored decision of Harekaze class being dissolved, despite breaking the school rules of interfering with external affairs. She and her fellow Musashi crew members, however, were given a stern warning from the principal later on. History Living the Dream 9 years prior to the main story. As the Yamato sailed into the harbor, Akeno and Moeka promised to each other to become Blue Mermaids. Even as they went to different schools at one point in time, it didn't stop them from living the dream. The two friends met for the first time in years during the opening ceremony of the Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School. Moeka was assigned to the Musashi as its captain. Although not on the same ship as Akeno, Moeka assured her friend that they would continue to do their best and reach their goal. Trapped Like the Harekaze, the Musashi also strayed off-course en route to the maritime exercise at Nishinoshima New Islands. Commanding from the bridge, Moeka patiently waited to rendezvous with the other ships. As they saw a cargo freighter from the horizon, Moeka was surprised to see the Musashi's main gun turn and opened fire on it. She shouted for artillery control to ceasefire but there was no response. Moeka decided to go to artillery control with two others, only for the way to be blocked by their classmates infected by the RatT virus. After saving a classmate who ran for her life, Moeka and the others retreated to the bridge and shut themselves in. The bridge's crew managed to temporarily fix the radio, which Moeka used to call for help. Akeno received the distress call aboard the Harekaze and tried to rescue her but failed. When the Musashi threatened to spread the infection by way of the Uraga Channel, Moeka signaled the pursuing Harekaze via a lamp from the bridge not to get too close as it still have plenty of ammunition. The Harekaze responded the same way but using its morse lamp, saying that the Musashi's crew will be saved. After a no-holds' barred fight of capital ships, the Harekaze crew boarded the Musashi and rescued the crew. Akeno and Moeka were reunited after the battle. In Game Card Art Cas 03330000.png Cas 03331000.png Cas 03340000.png Cas 03341000.png Cas 03350000.png Cas 03351000.png Cas 03350010.png Cas 03351010.png Trivia * Moeka, along with Akeno, performs the High School Fleet character song "Watashitachi Kinenbi" (Our Anniversary). * Moeka's voice actress, Sora Amamiya, is one of the members of TrySail, which performed the opening theme "High Free Spirits." * Despite not being on the Musashi, Moeka still wears her Captain uniform in public during the entire period of the OVA which takes place a month after the main story. Category:Characters Category:Musashi crew Category:Captains Category:Others